Dreams of Hell
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: A few countries get a strange dream, where they end up in hell. Is it really just a dream, or the future? Main: Rochu. Russia, China, America, England, France. Gore and torture. Based on 7 Deadliest Sins, and the 9 levels of Hell. Temporary hiatus.
1. Taste of Hell, for Ivan Braginski

Dreams of Hell

Hiya! Here's my new horror fic. So if you don't like torture, gore, or your favorite Hetalia character suffering please leave this story now!

This fic is based on the 7 Deadliest Sins, and the 9 levels of Hell.

No flames please. It's my first horror fic.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes glowed in complete and utter darkness. A voice sounded out, dark and menacing:<p>

"Damned soul, now is the time to be punished for your sins."

"To the 7th level of Hell with you!"

Suddenly, the cold country was consumed with burning, decalescent fire. Flames engulfing him, nothing was burning off of him, but the only the scalding pain was felt. A cry of pain escaped his mouth, but no words. There was nothing to see but the red, hot flames. He clenched his eyes shut, but the pain never decreased.

_Am I dead? ...No it can't be. It's not my time to die yet...I haven't said 'goodbye' to Yao yet! _

Just as suddenly as the fire came, it left. Ivan let out a sigh of relief as the fire left him, but was then greeted by a Minotaur; an ugly half bull, half man, beast. It's hulking frame was adorned with a large axe, huge horns, and pure white eyes, with no pupil whatsoever. Ivan glared at the beast, trying to look scary, but he knew it was useless.

Hell, was the one place he couldn't win, the one place he couldn't reign over. No matter how much he was feared on Earth, it didn't matter in Hell. Powerless, was what he was. The beast snarled loudly, and made a move towards Ivan. The minotaur picked him up, and with one clean swipe, he removed all of his clothes. The swipe left large gashes in the Russian's body, red liquid spurting out forcefully, then settling for a steady flow.

He was thrown from the gate, and into a dark river. And with a splash of dark, boiling liquid, he landed. Once again, Ivan felt a burning sensation- this was a river of boiling blood. There seemed to be millions of other people here in the river, as he could feel limbs, bumping into him.

"What is this place?" he asked out loud, to anyone who would answer.

"It's the Phlegethon River." a man with no eyes replied back. blood dripped from the black sockets of what used to be his eyes.

"Phlegethon?" Ivan asked, wincing in pain. It was so loud here. People mourning, screaming, and yelling in pain.

"Yes..." he hissed back,

He looked around, many of the ruthless warriors were suffering in this river. Once strong, but now wailing, and writhing in agony. Many of his former rulers of the Tsar were floating around in the strong smelling blood. Ivan moved his hand to cover his nose, but was only met with more blood dripping off of his hand.

Gnarled trees, with long branches, held people who had probably committed suicide. Their necks broken at an nasty angle, and a thick rope made of one of the branches was wrapped tight around their throats. He squinted, he could make out strange bird creatures. Yet, they had disgusting human faces. Ivan swam through the thick blood. He reached the shore, and made a move to get out, but an arrow knocked him back down into the river with another splash.

Ivan was showered with more arrows, even though he was in the river again. He yanked two of them out of his body at a time.

_How was he going to get out? Surely this was a mistake, it wasn't his time to die yet. _

He could barely think though. There was too much noise to think.

"I'm sorry!"

"Somebody help!"

A gargle of screams, gagging, and labored breathing came frequently. There was never a moment of silence. Blood curdling screams were sounded every time a breath was taken.

"No! Please! Stop!"

The people on the 'suicide tree' (that Ivan had named it), were crying, begging for their regular lives back.

"Anything...Anything to see them again."

Ivan felt his mind slipping from him, he couldn't think. The closed his eyes, and tried to focus, and think of a happy place, but the noise, the stench was too much. A bony hand from down below, pulled on his ankle, bringing him down under- deeper and deeper.

The sickening taste of the blood filled his mouth, as he choked and gagged on it. He screamed in disgust, as what felt like an eyeball found its way into his mouth, but only more of the boiling-hot blood filled it. He kicked and thrashed desperately, but the bony hand held tight on his leg.

He twisted and tried swimming back up, and finally the hand let go. It wasn't what Ivan did that made him let go though, probably just on a whim.

Ivan finally came back up, and threw up all the swallowed blood and body parts. He wanted to cry. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. Not yet. This hell wasn't going to break him yet.

Not yet.

He jumped up, as a small flake of fire landed on his shoulder. Ivan looked up sorrowfully- it was raining fire. Small bits, and flakes of fire fell from the already red and black sky.

What was he to do? If he went under, maybe the hand would come back, and he would have to go under the traumatizing experience of having various chopped-up body parts in his mouth. He opted to stay up, at least his head was above the murky river.

The fire rained down hard though, the scream and noise level accentuated. He raised his hands over his head, in a failed attempt to try and protect his head.

Ivan could just imagine what he looked like; most of his flesh burned off, his eyes bloody and bloodshot...A ruined, ugly mess. He almost didn't want to go back, what would Yao think of him, if he saw him like that?

"It burns! T-The fire!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Please..."

Useless words were uttered out, their voices hoarse and disoriented.

_Will I ever see Yao again...? Will I ever get out? Or will I stay here forever?_

"Hell is eternal, and forever. You had your life to plan where you would go...Violent, wrathful, Ivan Braginski."

"Lacking mercy, and compassion." The voice from before rang loudly in his ears.

"Forever will you suffer in Hell!" "Your time to pay for your sins is now!"

* * *

><p>"Ivan! Ivan! Please wake up! You're scaring me!" Yao shook desperately at his slumbering lover.<p>

He awoke with a scream. "Y-Yao?" he wrapped his trembling arms around Yao's small frame. "Yao..." he whispered in relief.

"W-What happened? I couldn't wake you up...You were screaming, and moving around..."

"I was in Hell." Ivan said, as serious as he could, without trembling.

Yao raised an eyebrow. "H-Hell?" he asked as he steadied him.

"Yes. I was sent to Hell."

"What happened? Why?" Yao's expression was one of a worried mother.

"I-I rather not talk about it right now." Ivan said, and looked away.

"It's okay. I understand. Tell me when you feel ready."

Yao hugged Ivan tightly back, and pressed his lips against Ivan's cold ones, in an act of comfort. Ivan slowly kissed back, with increasing force, and held his lover's petite body close against his.

"I think Hell would have been much more enjoyable with you, da?"

"Ah...But hell is still Hell, aru."

* * *

><p>Well, that's Chapter one! It's going to be a multi-chaptered fic, with a few other characters.<p>

Probably England, America, and France.

Please Review! and Thanks~


	2. Punishment of Alfred F Jones

Dreams of Hell, Chapter 2

Punishment of Alfred F. Jones

* * *

><p>"Dude...Where am I?" America said out loud.<p>

Alfred looked around, but the cold rain that seemed to never let up, blurred his sight. Last thing he remembered was him being asleep in bed.

Moving his arm, he noticed he was bobbing in water, and boy, did it smell. The scent burning his nostrils and his eyes. The water seemed black and murky, in fact the whole place seemed black and murky.

"You are being punished for your gluttony, Alfred F. Jones."

"W-What?"

At the bottom of the foul smelling water held even grosser feeling mud. Squishy, but it felt like there was some hard protruding things in it as well. Skinny people, and ridiculously fat people filled this dreadful place. It was disgusting to even look at them, it made Alfred sick.

Alfred, wasn't neither of the two. His figure was a bit chubby, but he had toned feel to it, far from ripped though. He looked around once more, trying to take it all in. There was a big dog, with three massive heads. Its six eyes gleamed a sickening red. They seemed to look right through him, even though it was just a overgrown dog.

Suddenly, a demon appeared from out of the water, and just as the demon popped up, a bunch of toads, frogs, snakes, and rats floated up as well. The demon smirked, and picked up a fat toad. America's mouth felt like it was being held open, and sure enough, there was another demon behind him, holding his mouth open.

The demon with the toad in its hand, gave a low sound, similar to a laugh, but Alfred couldn't tell; too afraid of what was to happen.

Swiftly the toad was forced into his mouth, and the demon behind him removed his hands, and proceeded to make him chew the nasty thing. His eyes shot open- he was eating a toad. It tasted so utterly foul, he'd be better off eating some raw fish or bull tesicles.

The guts exploded in his mouth, and the bones poked at the top of his mouth. Some slimy, and some hard, it still tasted horrible. It felt like he was eating chunky mucus of some sort. Miraculously he was able to swallow, the horrible tasting guts and bones slipping down his throat.

And as if that toad wasn't enough, the demon picked up a rat, and shoved it into his mouth. It felt even worse than the toad, it was hairy, and the bones were pointier. He felt its small eye get pulverised by his teeth. Tears streamed down his face, mixing along with the rain. Strong tasting blood filled his mouth, a revolting copper taste...

This was so terrible. So nasty. It made him want to throw up, but he couldn't. Couldn't do anything but eat the animals.

The next animal was a frog, it was small, and like the toad and rat; it was still alive. It was smaller than the toad, softer than the rat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, France ate frogs or something right...?

HIs mouth was held open, and the frog was let in, and his jaws began to move as the demon forced them to. It was soft and squishy, with softer bones. It would probably taste better cooked...

He swallowed the frog, and looked around frantically as the demon picked up a long snake.

_How was that thing supposed to fit in his mouth?_

It got shoved as much as it could into his mouth, then his jaws closed shut on it. Bones breaking, thin flesh ripping. He felt the snake's eyeballs against the very back of his throat.

_Oh God, someone get me out of here..._

* * *

><p>"Al! Al! Get up! What's wrong? Come on..." Matthew pleaded with his brother.<p>

Sounds were heard, but Alfred's mouth wasn't open, and tears were streaming down his face. He'd been yelling at him for a good five minutes, but nothing was happening.

It was like he was in a totally different world, like way past dreamland. Usually Alfred would wake up after a good shaking, Even though he was a heavy sleeper.

Nothing like this.

What was happening to his dear brother/lover?

"Al, please..."

* * *

><p>He already ate about half of the damn snake, and it was okay. But it still wasn't a delicious hamburger. It had a lot of fleshy skin, and it was sticking to his teeth. Absolutely gross.<p>

He swallowed, and prepared himself for the rest of the snake.

_Think of Mattie, think of Mattie..._ he chanted in an attempt to keep his mind off of things.

_Ew! Omigod, guts. _

He was chewing the liver, and stomach right now. It exploded in his mouth, it's acidy taste filling him.

But finally, he was done with it. He was now expecting another toad to be shoved into his mouth but he never came.

"Gluttonous Alfred...This is your punishment...Forever fed foul animals."

* * *

><p>Alfred's blue eyes shot open, he was in a cold sweat. He saw Matthew in front of him, but instead of hugging him, he ran to the bathroom.<p>

Where he threw up all that he had for dinner yesterday. No frogs, no toads, no snakes came out.

What was that though? It felt so...real.

"Alfred! What's wrong?"

"I had the scariest dream ever. I was in hell, being punished for being a fat-ass, and was fed toad and shit."

"...What?"

"Aw, Mattie, you heard me, don't make me say it again."

"You're not lying? Is that why I couldn't wake you up?"

"You tried to wake me up?"

"I've been trying to do that for the past 10 minutes now..."

Alfred wiped his mouth, and started to brush his teeth. The taste of acidic vomit was not very pleasant, and he wanted to get that taste out- now.

As soon as he was done, he and Matthew got back in bed, where Alfred hugged his brother tightly.

"That was so scary..."

Matthew rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, maybe you shouldn't eat so many hamburgers now..."

And Alfred said something so unexpected, "Maybe I will..."

* * *

><p>Well, I wrote that in 30 minutes... Hope it didn't seemed so rushed, please review this weird fic. xD<p>

Thanks for all the favs and story alerts!

*** This fic won't be updated until after June 12th. Full note on Chapter 4 of Monster.**

**Thank you for understanding!**


	3. WindBeaten Bonnefoy

Dreams of Hell, Chapter 3

Wind-Beaten Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>"Just level two for this guy." a dark voice whispered.<p>

A grunt of approval was all it got in reply.

* * *

><p>"Oh mon dieu..." Francis rasped over fiercing bellowing winds.<p>

After his first statement, he was silent, in awe, taking everything in. The first thing he noticed, was that it was dark, there seemed to be absolutely no light. The sky held only the shades of grey and black, dull and unappealing. Second thing- the wind blowing him around mercilessly- hurt. He could already see red and pink marks all starting to appear over his body. He also seemed to be over an ocean, and what did you know- he was naked.

The ocean seemed to be roaring, it's waves reaching high heights, almost touching his perfectly groomed toes. It was a dark ugly ocean, now if this ocean was a person, it'd be the type that was mad, enraged, and just plain angry all the time. He also noticed that he wasn't alone- other naked people were being tossed about in the wind as well.

But the whole time he was observing this, his mind was just _screaming_, "Why? Why is this happening? If this was a dream? Why would he dream of something so... terrible?"

As if the voice up there could read his thoughts, they finally answered, "Francis Bonnefoy, you lustful being. Restless in your desires, your thirsts are unquenchable. You are being punished for your sinful nature."

His eyes grew wide, this couldn't possibly... Yes it could, it was happening, right now. He could feel it, the wind tossing him around like a rag doll. He felt sick, but his stomach was empty, it couldn't throw up anything. Francis squinted to see the faces of some of the people, maybe he'd recognize them.

Their faces were so scarred by the wind, it was hard to even see who they were. For example, is he had seen Arthur here, he wouldn't even recognize him, because their faces were so multilated. But this one face he saw, was definitely Cleopatra. She still had her headgear on and everything. Francis smiled as he remembered her dirty history, he completely understood why she was here.

He chuckled softly to himself, it sure felt better to be tortured with other people than alone. That semi-comforting feeling that someone else is suffering along with you.

Immaculate golden locks were tangled and blown in his face, he closed his eyes to avoid not only the hair, but anymore of the wind get in his sapphires. All that he felt was accentuated, he felt the push and pull of the icy wind, he heard the wind moaning and screeching in his ears, along with the low roar of the ocean.

Every punishing blow of the wind was felt to the fullest degree, but he didn't open his eyes, no, they could get damaged.

Scars could heal, but pretty eyes like these couldn't be replaced.

* * *

><p>Francis woke up, his lip bleeding from biting so hard, and his lover sleeping soundly. He took a few deep breaths.<p>

_Thank God it was just a dream. _

His body was shaking slightly, and he checked quickly if there was any scars.

None.

He smiled to himself, it was truly just a dream.

Francis leaned over to place a kiss on Arthur's cheek, and brushed the hair out of his sleeping face. He then laid back down, and happily went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Scorching flames licked the sides of his naked body, and burning brimstones were placed on and off his cheeks teasingly. Francis screamed, <em>not again.<em>

The fire was so hot it burned his eyes, he forced them shut, though he still felt the stinging air blow around quickly. His body ached to flinch, jerk or buck away from the burning fire. Each tear that escaped from his closed eye quickly evaporated.

"Yes again, Bonnefoy. Not until you get the message." a hissing voice sounded above the loud flames.

Francis didn't answer, he was afraid to open his mouth. Small, insistent whimpers still escaped it. The pain was agonizing, much worse than the first dream. His skin was burning, bubbling, peeling.

He didn't even want to know what it looked like, nor what was happening to his favourite body part. It felt terrible, the fire searing off his skin, cooking him alive.

_How was he still alive anyways?_

"Punishment lasts forever, dear." a different, smooth as silk, yet malicious voice answered.

And with that, he finally let out a shriek, the pain was too much. Tears were streaming down his face, he could smell his body burning. All of his hair was gone. The flames were surrounding his head now.

As if the flames weren't enough, the damn brimstones were seemingly kissing him, the worse kiss he had ever got. And he thought that one guy could never be topped at his terrible job. His lips were practically gone now, it felt disgusting. His cheeks had holes that were burned into them by the heated rocks.

_Francis! _

_Francis! You damn git! Get up!_

How could he? Francis didn't even understand how he could still be thinking, when most of his body was ashes. Though he could barely think- the pain just clouded his mind.

_You're heating up, if you don't get up now..._

* * *

><p>Francis gasped loudly for breath.<p>

"Francis? What's wrong?"

_You won't escape next time._

"Just a bad dream, mon cher."  
>"You twit, what kind of screwed up dream was it, were you imagining you were in hell or something?" Arthur joked.<br>"Exactly that, amour."

"Yeah, sure. You're sick, we need to get you to a doctor, do you feel how hot you are?"

"I _was _on fire."

Arthur raised an bushy eyebrow, "You aren't kidding are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I lie to you?"

The other just shook his head, "Alright, I believe you, just rest okay?"

Francis nodded, but he knew he wouldn't go to sleep, not after those two dreams, that felt mind numblingly real.

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting this long- time for summer break- I'll be updating regularly!<p>

I should inform you of the couples, Rochu, USCan, and FrUk.

This might be a sort of long fic, so don't think it'll be over soon.

*I just want you to thank all you guys who gave me suggestions, and tell me how much you wuvvv this fic- makes me smile.

Hope this Chapter didn't disappoint you much, it was written little by little over a long span of time... xD


End file.
